Remote Control
Remote Control (リモコン Rimokon) ist ein Song von Jesus-P und wird von Kagamine Rin/Len gesungen. Hintergrund Remote Control ist einer von den bekanntesten Duett Songs von Rin und Len. Nach seinem Upload brauchte der Song nicht lange um die Nico Hall of Fame (über 100.000 Views) zu erreichen. Er erreichte 1 Million Klicks am 21. September 2012 22:40 Uhr (Japan Zeit); so dass er der beliebteste Song Wonderful ☆ Opportunity's ist. Er wurde auch in den EXIT TUNES Zusammenstellungen Vocalogemini und Vocalonation vorgestellt. Der Song ist in dem Spiel Hatsune Miku Project Diva f. Lyrics Japanisch= L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) これが私をリモートコントロールする機械です 少し歪な形しておりますが、使えます。 UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　左　右 L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　異常ナシ もうちょっとで外に出られるのにな どうやってもうまくいかね。 まだまだ足りない　Foooooooo!!! 座る　座る　oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! フィードバックに体預けて 廻 (めぐ)る　 廻 (めぐ)る　oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! うなりをあげて、モーター状態 踊る　踊る　oh DANCIN\' NIGHT YEAH! マッシュアップでもれなくアガる。 声を　Foooooooo!!!　あげて　oh SINGIN\' NOW YEAH! あの子よりもうまく歌いたい。 これがボクをリモートで操縦できる機械です。 説明書は紛失しておりますが使えます。 UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　右　左 L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　異常ナシ からかってるみたいないつもの顔 今日はかなり本気だぜ？ ほらすぐキメるぜ 座る　座る　oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! トークバックを頭に挿して 廻 (まわ)る　 廻 (まわ)る　oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! ちょっと待って、スタンバイ状態 踊る　踊る　oh DANCIN\' NIGHT YEAH! ジャストフィットなリズムを出して 唸り　aohhhhhhhh!!!　あげる　oh SINGIN\' NOW YEAH! アイツよりも高く歌いたい 惚れた晴れたの七色侍 洗いざらい主張する存在 思い違いが透けてる塩梅 怖いくらいのwktk状態 気にしないのがアナタのポリシー？ 悩んでいてもお腹は減るし なんだかんだで世間はヘルシー お気を確かにぬるま湯男子ぃ！ いぃいいぃぃいいぃぃいいぃぃ.... uhhhh..　WOW!!! もうちょっとでスキマ埋まるのにな どうやってもうまくいかね。 ああもう時間が足りない 座る　座る　oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! フィードバックに体預けて 廻 (めぐ)る　 廻 (めぐ)る　oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! うなりをあげて、モーター状態 踊る　踊る　oh DANCIN\' NIGHT YEAH! マッシュアップでもれなくアガる！ 声を　aohhhhhhhh!!!　あげて　oh SINGIN\' NOW YEAH! あの子みたいなヒトになりたい UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　& UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　B　A　B　A |-|Romaji= L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK B A B S Kore ga watashi wo REMOTE CONTROL suru kikai desu Sukoshi ibitsu na katachi shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B Hidari, migi L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK Ijou nashi Mou chotto de soto ni derareru no ni na Dou yattemo umaku ikane Mada, mada, Tarinai! Suwaru, suwaru OH SIT DOWN PLEASE (YEAH!) FEEDBACK ni karada azukete Meguru, meguru OH TURN IT AROUND (YEAH!) Unari wo agete MOTOR joutai Odoru, odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT (YEAH!) MASHUP de morenaku agaru Koe wo agete OH SINGIN' NOW (YEAH!) Ano ko yori mo umaku utaitai Kore ga boku wo REMOTE de soujuu dekiru kikai desu Setsumeisho wa funshitsu shite orimasu ga tsukaemasu UP SIDE DOWN A B A B B A B Migi, hidari L R L R STOP & DASH & UP & TALK Ijou nashi Karakatteru mitaina itsumo no kao Kyou wa kanari honki da ze? Hora sugu kimeru ze Suwaru, suwaru OH SIT DOWN PLEASE (YEAH!) TALK BACK wo atama ni sashite Mawaru, mawaru OH TURN IT AROUND (YEAH!) Chotto matte, STANDBY joutai Odoru, odoru OH DANCIN' NIGHT (YEAH!) JUST FIT na RIZUMU wo dashite Unari ageru OH SINGIN' NOW (YEAH!) Aitsu yori mo takaku utaitai Horeta hareta no nana-iro ZAMURAI Araizarai shuchousuru sonzai Omoichigai ga suketeru anbai Kowai kurai no wakuteka joutai! |-|Englisch= L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK　B　B　A　B　S(tart) This is the machine that remotely controls me It's a bit awkward shape but it works UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A Left Right L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK No problem It's almost got outside But there's no way I can do that Still still it's not enough Foooooooo!!! Sittin' down sittin' down oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback Goin' around goin' around oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' Like a motor Dancin' dancin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation Beltin' Foooooooo!!!　out　 oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna sing better than her / him This is the machine that can remotely control me The instructions are missing but it works UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A Left Right L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　UP　&　TALK No problem A teasing look is on the face as always I'm gonna bring it today okay？ Now I'm gonna clinch at once Sittin' down sittin' down oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Puttin' a talk back on the head Goin' around goin' around oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Wait a sec it went standby Dancin' dancin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Puttin' out the rhythm that just fits Buzzin'　aohhhhhhhh!!!　 oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna sing higher than her / him Love and romance of seven-coloured samurai The existence of claimin' everythin' and anythin' Misconception can be seen through in that manner It's awe-inspiringly excitin' Is "not-worrying" your policy？ Even if I worry I'll get hungry Anyhow anyway the world is healthy Get a hold of yourself dull boy! iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii uhhhh..　WOW!!! The gap was almost filled But there's no way I can do that Ah there isn't much time left now Sittin' down sittin' down oh SIT DOWN PLEASE YEAH! Lettin' the body lie on feedback Goin' around goin' around oh TURN IT AROUND YEAH! Buzzin' oh Like a motor Dancin' dancin' oh DANCIN' NIGHT YEAH! Goin' up with mashup without expectation! Beltin' aohhhhhhhh!!! out oh SINGIN' NOW YEAH! I wanna be the one like her/him UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　& UP　SIDE　DOWN　A　B　A　B　B　A　B　A　A　B　A　B L　R　L　R　STOP　&　Dash　&　L　R　L　R　B　A　B　A Sittin' down sittin' down, sit down please Goin' around goin' around , turn it around Dancin' dancin' dancin' night Beltin' out singin' now I wanna be the one like her / him Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Japanisch